


Please don't fall in Love, traitorous Heart

by BloodRedMoonRobin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Bottom Will Graham, Crossdressing, Cutting, Dark, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Escort Will Graham, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Guilt, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Games, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Seduction, Self-Harm, Sexual Tension, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Hannibal Lecter, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedMoonRobin/pseuds/BloodRedMoonRobin
Summary: Will is an escort payed by Alana to seduce Hannibal and find out something against him.Only does she little know about Hannibal's own intentions..





	Please don't fall in Love, traitorous Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> I really have no idea how this came to be.  
> Just hope you like and enjoy it ;)

_ **Chapter 1 The Proposition** _

 

“ I have a proposition for you “ she said, crossed legs, arms folded before her chest and a cruel smile on her ruby lips. “

He leaned back in the chair, throwing his head back “ And why should I be interested ? “ he asked, challenging.

She huffed a laugh “ Because you are an hooker and I offer you a lot of cash for this job “

The smile vanishing on his lips “ First of all let me make one thing clear. I'm an escort and not a hooker. Believe me I earn far more money than one of those and don't have to spread my legs for every perverted ugly asshole that comes across for 20 bucks on a good night. “ he hissed.

She was about to say something, probably some shitty remark that he would still sell his body but he did override her.

“ Ah, before I forget it. Didn't anyone teach you that when you want something from someone you shouldn't insult them, especially when you know not a shit about them ? “

A frown formed on her face, the cockiness leaving her.

She pursed her lips “ I apologize. It was not my intention to insult you. “

A satisfying smirk forming on his peach like lips “ No harms done. So now you can make your proposition. “ he gestured to her.

She bit her lips so hard they became white swallowing her frustration down, she took out a picture out of her bag and flipped it across the table, he took it expecting some ugly guy but the man on the picture was quite handsome and sure his type. He was elegant, had ash blond hair, a good body and nice amber eyes.

“ I want you to seduce him “ she said sternly, her face turning dead serious.

He sighed, putting the picture down “ Let me guess. He is your husband and you want to know if he is gay or cheating on you or both ? “ he looked almost disappointed.

He would like to have a turn on such a handsome man but for such a shit he had no time.

She scoffed, seeming insulted as disgusted “ Oh god no. He is a colleague of mine. “

He raised a brow, blue eyes filled with curiosity “ And ? “

“ I know he does something...let's say not really legal and I want to have a proof for it “ she stated, holding back information.

_Interesting, he thought._

“ So, as I see it he whether played you and you want revenge on him for that “ he stated, watching her reaction, the face she made priceless “ Or he has something against you and you want to have something against him but more grave “

She sighed “ How do you come to this conclusion ? “ she asked, her poker face fading.

“ You are clearly holding back information. I can see it and you have a hate for this man, also you seem desperate and hurt, like a wounded animal or someone who is under deep pressure. “

“ How- “ she cut herself off “ Doesn't matter back to the business. Yes, I need to have something I can use against him and for that I need you - “

“ To get close to him and earn his trust “ he finished for her, leaning his head in his hand.

She nodded “ Yes “

He sighed again “ Seems like a long term job. Nothing to be done over night “ he pointed out.

“ Yes, it will cost some time but I assure you are well payed for it “

He did considered if he really wanted to go through the trouble as his target could as good be some psychopath but on the second though he had worse clients and was paid well for actually gaining the trust of someone instead of being used as a mere sex toy, also something inside of him was quite curios and interested in the man. And if he should find nothing at all he still would be paid, didn't had to please Mason Verger and got it on with a hot guy. So it was a win-win situation.

He licked his lips not letting his excitement show “ Okay, you got yourself a deal I take the job “  
Her eyes lit up at that “ Thank you “ she said and shocked him a little.

“ So when do I start ? “

She composed herself and became the ice queen again “ On Saturday in a week is gala where we will be attending. I will introduce you as a friend from high school I happen to meet recently. “

He nodded.

“ This will be your chance to get close to him. You have to catch his interest “ she told him.  
“ I think I will find a way to catch his interest “

She nervously licked her lips “ He is not a normal man...it is not easy to get close to him and nearly impossible to catch his interest. Only good looks is not enough to get his attention. “  
_A challenged ? He loved that , he thought_

“ What attracts him then ? “

She took a breath “ A beautiful mind “

A frown formed on his face “ A beautiful mind ? “ he repeated

“ Yeah, he also has a liking for art, music, cooking and poetry. “ she added.

Now the man really interested him.

“ That should be no problem I'm familiar with it “ he stated

“ Perfect. But one more thing “ she began

“ Yeah ? “  
“ You have to wear a dress “ she told him

His eyes widened “ What !? “

She nodded “ As far as I'm concerned he has no interest in the same sex. So you have to pretend to be a woman. “

“ Then why didn't you hire a female escort ? “ he hissed

“ Because it had to be you “

Why ? He wanted to ask but instead sighed defeated

“ Okay, then I will prepare myself for Saturday “

She smiled fondly on him “ I will sent you the details per mail. The first half of the money I will give you before Saturday, the rest after the job. For all expenses I will take care of and I will pick you up at five so we can clear the last details. “

“ Alright, then we're finished “ he said.

“ Then till Saturday “ she gathered her things together and walked out of the room as he just nodded towards her.

She felt really bad for having to do this to the boy, she felt sorry for him but she had no choice.

She knew she could've as well shot him down herself as she was not sure if he wouldn't end as the main dish on Hannibal's next dinner party and even if he really would take a liking on him as Mason predicted, he probably would kill him the moment he would find out of his betrayal whether he catch him in act or found out about it when Jack would stand before his door.

She already signed this boys death sentence.

But the monster had to be stopped and pay for what he did, so she had to do this sacrifice even if it would later haunt her.

There was no going back now. The game had already begun.

 

Later that night Will sat on his bed with his notebook on his lap as he read Alana's mail.

His eyes fixated on the text, a smirk grazing his.

“ _You've just became more interesting, Doctor Lecter_ “

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ;)  
> Since the idea just came up I have no idea when I will upload but I find the idea quite interesting so could not take so long.  
> Please comment and tell me what you think :)  
> Thank you so much ;)


End file.
